Un amor oculto
by Hinatahyugadiaz
Summary: Nadie nos comprende, pero yo solo quiero estar junto a ti... te amo
1. Chapter 1

_**Un amor**_

_**Oculto**_

_**Bueno, este... pues es técnicamente el segundo fic que escribo, pero el otro al ser el primero está bastante cutre asi que no lo voy a poner, por lo menos hasta que lo modifique un poco. Y este es mu primer fic de SasuNaru… y bueno… pues espero que os guste, muchos besos.**_

Cap 1:

En el bosque de Konoha, Naruto, entrenaba solo, cuando vió a Hinata acercarse a él.

Naru: ¡Hola Hinata!

Hina: Na… Naruto-kun… (Como de costumbre, se puso roja)

Naru: ¿Estás bien Hinata? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Hina: N… no… Naruto-kun… quería…. quería decirte que… que te quiero.

Naru: Oh… Hinata… yo, lo siento, pero es que a mi me gusta otra persona.

Hina: Si… Sakura-chan, ¿no? ¡Pero ella está enamorada de Sasuke!

Naru: Lo se aunque últimamente está un poco tonta con Gaara -.-, pero Sasuke no la quiere a ella Eso espero, y algún día tendrá que darse cuenta de ello.

Hina: Si… claro… pero una cosa

Naru: Dime.

Hina: Deberías aplicarte el cuento.

Dicho esto se marchó dejando allí al rubio.

Naru: Cierto… la persona que yo amo no me quiere… pero… no puedo evitar amarle…con todo mi corazón…ojalá me correspondiera… Sasuke…

Se marchó. Había quedado con su equipo para entrenar.

Naru: No sé cuanto más aguantaré fingiendo que no siento nada por él... de momento va bien… nadie se ha dado cuenta… pero cada día… le veo cada día… quiero estar con él cada día… tocarle… besarle… pero se que no puede ser… debería olvidarle pero… soy incapaz…

…: ¡ Naruto!

Naru: ¿Eh? ¡Sakura-chan!

Saku: ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Llevo un buen rato llamándote.

Naru: Lo siento, hoy estoy un poco ido.

Saku: Se te nota. Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

Naru: ¿Y qué? Kakashi-sensei aparecerá una o dos horas tarde…

Saku: Si, lo sé. Pero eso no es excusa para no ser puntuales nosotros, ¿no crees?

Naru: Bueno…

Saku: ¿S…seguro que estas bien Naruto? Estas… como deprimido…Ostras, nunca le había visto así, si siempre está sonriendo

Naru: Es que no dormí muy bien… Teniendo esos sueños con Sasuke… otra vez tuve que lavar las sabanas y ya no pude dormir de nuevo-.-

Al fin, llegaron al punto de encuentro. Y allí estaba ya Sasuke. Sakura se puso al lado suya, y Naruto alejado, no se quería acercar a él

Saku: (susurrando a Sasuke) Hoy Naruto está muy raro, ¿sabes tú que le pasa?

Sasu: ¿Y como quieres que yo lo sepa? Lo que le pase a ese dobe es cosa suya. (Esperó una respuesta de Naruto, pues prácticamente lo había gritado, pero el rubio simplemente se quedó quieto mirando al suelo) Pues si que le pasa algo…Es muy raro que no conteste…

Sasuke se movió de donde estaba y se puso enfrente de Naruto, el cual se sobresaltó y se sonrojó un poco

Sasu: ¿Qué te pasa dobe?

Naru: Nada que a ti te importe (desvió la vista, no quería que le viera colorado) Genial… justo hoy se tiene que preocupar por lo que me pasa

Sasu: Pues si no me lo quiere decir bien Mas te vale no interferir en el entrenamiento, concéntrate o te daré una paliza.

Naru: Vale… Así que era eso… ¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido pensar que estaba preocupado?

Sasu: ¿Quien es este y que han echo con Naruto?

Durante la hora siguiente estuvieron completamente callados, exceptuando un par de cosas que decía Sakura para intentar romper el hielo.

Saku: Madre mia… como se nota que Naruto hoy no es Naruto… ¡¡¡VEN YA KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!

Kaka: Siento el retraso chicos, es que

Saku: ¡NO MIENTAS!

Kaka: jeje, lo siento. ¿Qué a pasado para que estéis así?

Sasu: Nada.

Saku: Es que hoy Naruto está muy raro.

Kaka: ¿Naruto? ¿Raro? ¿Qué te ocurre Naruto?

Naru: ¡Ya he dicho que no me pasa nada! Así que dejadlo ya y vamos a entrenar.

Kaka: Madre… vaya humor ¿Sabes? Creo que hoy no vas a entrenar.

Naru: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Kaka: Por que solo serás un estorbo.

Naru: Me quedo, y en cuanto estorbe me lo decís y me largo.

Kaka: De acuerdo. Aver… hoy vais a pelear entre vosotros, quiero ver cuanto habéis mejorado. Todos contra todos. ¡Ya!

Los tres empezaron la lucha. A medida que avanzaba se iban internando en el bosque, hasta que llegó un momento en que se separaron.

Naru: Mierda…

Sasuke apareció entre unos árboles y le tiro al suelo, quedando él sentado encima de Naruto con un kunai en su cuello.

Sasu: Perdiste dobe.

Naru: yo…yo… (Estaba como un tomate)

De repente un kunai apareció en el cuello de Sasuke.

Saku: Tu también, Jejeje.

Sasu: Je, ¿eso crees?

Otro Sasuke apareció detrás de Sakura amarrándola impidiéndole moverse.

Kaka: Vaya… tendrías que haberte ido Naruto, te has dejado derrotar muy fácilmente.

Naru: Yo… e…etto…(Sasuke seguía enzima del chico, Naruto le quitó y se fue corriendo)

Kaka: (suspiro) Creo que hoy mejor lo dejamos, podéis iros.

Dicho esto desapareció.

Saku: Bueno, yo me tengo que ir al hospital. Hasta luego Sasuke-kun.

Sasu: Adiós

Sasuke se fue a su casa. Se duchó, se tiró en la cama y se puso a pensar que le pasaría a Naruto. Quisiera o no, estaba preocupado por su amigo. Nunca le había visto tan serio. Recordó cosas que había echo Naruto para ver si podía saber que le pasaba.

-------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------

Sasuke apareció entre unos árboles y le tiro al suelo, quedando él sentado encima de Naruto con un kunai en su cuello.

Sasu: Perdiste dobe.

Naru: yo…yo… (Estaba como un tomate)

---------------------END FLASH BACK-----------------------------------

Sasu:¡¡UN MOMENTO!! ¿¡ESTABA COLORADO!? O///O

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2

Sasu:¡¡UN MOMENTO!! ¿¡ESTABA COLORADO!? O///O ¿Eso es que…? No… no puede ser… pero… ¿y si es?... ¿Y… y ahora que…hago? ¿Cómo le hago frente? ¿Qué le digo? ¡¡¡¡ ¿QUE VOY HA HACER CUANDO LE VEAAAAAAA?!!!! Madre mia… que lío… espero que no me diga nada… seria muy problemático… Me empiezo a parecer a Shikamaru… Será mejor… que no le diga nada… y que actúe como… si no me hubiera dado cuenta… aunque a lo mejor no es eso… Pero… ¿Y si es? … Aunque… no me importaría mucho… O.o ¡¡¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?!!! Olvídate de eso… olvídalo… olvídalo, olvídalo… ¡¡¡¡olvidalolvidalolvidalo olvidalolvidalolvidalo !!!! (Suspiro) Me estoy volviendo loco… mejor me voy a dormir…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se levantó de la cama y fue caminando, lentamente, hasta el espejo del pasillo. Allí comprobó que tenía unas ojeras de campeonato. No había dormido en toda la noche pensando en la cara que pondría la próxima vez que se topara con Sasuke.

Naru: Buf… que pintas… hoy no voy a entrenar… no me veo capaz… casi no he podido levantarme…

Se dirigió al teléfono ( na: ¿Tienen teléfono en la serie? o.O) y llamó :

TEL: ¿Diga?

Naru: Sakura-chan…

Saku: N…¿Naruto? ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una voz que parece que seas un zombi…

Naru: Es que estoy echo polvo… así que, por favor, dile a Kakashi-sensei que hoy no voy…

Saku: Deacuerdo… me paso luego ¿vale?

Naru: No es nec…

Saku: Hasta luego, mejórate… Pii…Pii…Pii (na: Eso es que ha colgado XD)

Naru:…esario… adiós…

Colgó el teléfono y volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

Naru: Quizás… debería… hablar… con Sasuke… y decirle…

Dicho eso, se durmió.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Saku: Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.

Sasu: Buenas… ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Saku: Esto… Naruto me ha dicho que no viene hoy

Sasu: ¿Y eso por qué?

Saku: No se encontraba bien… ¿Desde cuando se preocupa tanto?

Sasu: ¿Enfermo? Entonces seguramente por eso estaba tan despistado ayer… pero normalmente vendría de todas formas… entonces debe ser algo grabe…quizás debería pasarme luego por… ¿Qué digo? …No.

Saku: ¿Y a este que le pasa?

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Y, como había prometido, Sakura fue hacia casa de Naruto nada mas terminar el entrenamiento. Estuvo un buen rato llamando a la puerta, pero Naruto no le abría.

Saku: ¡¡¡NARUTO!!! ¡¡ABRE LA PUERTA!!

Por fin , el mentado salió de detrás de la puerta.

Naru: Sakura-chan… te dije que no era necesario que vinieras…

Saku: Mentira, no te dejé decirlo ¿Puedo pasar?

Naru: E… está un poco desordenado, pero venga pasa…

Saku: ¿Desordenado? Esto es una pocilga O.OU Bueno, ¿me vas a contar ya que te pasa últimamente?

Naru: ¿Eh?

Saku: Venga Naruto, no sería le primera vez que vienes al entrenamiento estando enfermo… ¿Qué ocurre?

Naru: No es nada….

Un silenció gélido se apoderó de la sala.

Saku: Bien, pues si no me lo quieres decir, lo diré yo…

Naru ¿Qué? No puede ser O///O

Saku: ¿Es por Sasuke? 

Naru: ¿Pero como lo ha…? ¿S…Sasuke?

Saku: Le quieres ¿no? 

Naru: x.x ¡¡¿PERO QUE DICES?!!

Saku: Jejeje, ¡lo sabia! X3

Naru: ¿P…pero como…?

Saku: Pues digamos que un poco de intuición femenina, y que me he fijado en algunos detalles, como en la manera en que le miras, como le evitas, cuando lo del entrenamiento de ayer…

Naru: O.O ¿Crees que Sasuke lo sabe? 

Saku: No lo se… pero creo que se lo sospecha…

Naru : O///o (Se desmaya)

Saku: ¿Naruto? ¡Eh! ¡Naruto! ¡Responde! UPS… creo que… mejor me lo tendría que haber callado… De todas formas… no sé seguro se lo sospecha… (Inner: ¡Vamos a ver si le sonsacamos algo a Sasuke!) ¿Qué? No lo conseguiría…(Inner: Por intentarlo…, además así ayudas a Naruto) Si pero no conseguiré sonsacarle nada … tendrían que hablar ellos… seguro que Naruto le saca más que yo… (Inner: ¿Y que hacemos?) Estoy pensando, estoy pensando… ¡Ya está! Naruto me va a matar, pero es una idea

Fin

_Lo siento, este capítulo se me quedó un pelín corto. Pero lo quería dejar así y no sabia que meter entre medias nnU. Perdonadme. Y en fin, espero que os guste y muchas gracias a Himeko-chan, laynad3 y nohely por los comentarios El próximo espero ponerlo un poco antes U_


End file.
